Confessions
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: Blaine gets roomed with Kurt at nationals. Maybe now he can tell him how he feels? (Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine, you are ok with sharing a room with Kurt right?" whispered.

Blaine smiled, "Of course! It won't be weird, unlike what all the others think."

sighed, "Thank you, really I'm so glad that you joined this year."

He patted Blain on the back then turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright, I want you all to go to your rooms and get unpacked. Then back down here at 7 for dinner."

Everyone shuffled around grabbing their bags and talking about nationals as they headed for their rooms, Blaine watched Kurt wave goodbye to Mercedes as he grabbed his bags. Of course Blaine had no problem with sharing a room with him, he was one of his closer friends, and not to mention Blaine had a super huge crush on him. (But no one knew that expect for Blaine.)

Kurt walked over to Blaine, "You ready?" he asked.

Blaine nodded and they left for their room.

After dinner, everyone agreed to meet up at 7 in the morning to practice, and left to go get some much needed sleep.

Kurt and Blaine both changed into their pajamas, Kurt changed in the bathroom. Then they both lay down in their beds, Kurt snuggled into his covers, Blaine couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable.

"It's freezing in here." Kurt mumbled from under his blanket.

"It's a little warmer over here; you can come over here if you get too cold."

Blaine curled into his blankets, so Kurt couldn't see his face, which he was sure was a deep shade of pink by now, after what he just said.

Kurt yawned, "I'll keep that in mind."

He said as he reached up and turned off the light.

It was about 12:30 when Kurt climbed into bed with Blaine. Blaine rolled over feeling the sudden movement.

"Sorry, it was just so cold over there." Kurt said

"No problem." Blaine mumbled sleepily, looking in Kurt's glaze eyes.

He smiled; even in the moonlight Kurt was gorgeous.

"What?" Kurt asked noticing Blaine's trance.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, it's not important." Blaine stammered out.

"Okay." Kurt replied still not sounding very convinced, he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Good night." He said

"Night." Blaine watched ad Kurt drifted off to sleep, his heart swelled as he was completely consumed by how beautiful Kurt truly was.

Blaine smiled as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I don't believe I made a note for the first chapter, but here's one for this. I got really bored with the actual show, and found that just writing different scenarios kept me interested in the show. Though this last episode was fantastic! I mean come Klaine make-out and Kurt's little quirk about cake :) Loved it! Anyways, I like reviews soooo…..**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of the characters, or the song Zero gravity by David Archuleta.

The next morning Blaine found that at some point in the night he had managed to wrap his arms completely around Kurt, and Kurt's were around him. Blaine blushed slightly, and then undid his arms from Kurt, waking him in the process.

"Wha- Oh! Sorry." Kurt quickly removed his arms from Blaine, sitting up. Blaine could see a small blush roll across Kurt's face.

"Oh, it's no problem. Trust me." Blaine got up and began to get himself ready for the day.

Kurt did the same, locking himself in the bathroom.

A little later Kurt remerged, looking absolutely stunning. Blaine looked him over quickly so Kurt didn't notice, he smiled.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yup."

Once everyone was in the lobby, directed them to the ball room, which they had permission to practice in.

"Ok, why don't we start with Zero Gravity. Blaine?" Mr. Shue gestured towards him.

Every took their places, and waited for the music to being.

_Tell me what you did to me?_

_Just air beneath my feet,_

_Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground._

Blaine spun around, watching everyone as he sang. He caught glimpse of Kurt, twirling around with Brittany. His heart skipped a few beats.

_Nothing brings me down,_

_When you're around,_

_It's like Zero Gravity._

He skipped across the room, into the group of boys who were a synchronized in the dancing. Kurt was right behind him, he could hear his angelic voice. Blaine wanted so bad to turn around and sing the song to him.

_The ages fade away, _

_Till there's no more shades of gray._

_You only have to whisper anything at all,_

_You opened up my eyes._

He was back dancing with Tina, spinning her around, though each time he looked at her he saw Kurt.

_Nothing brings me down,_

_When you're around,_

_It's like Zero Gravity._

_The world just disappears,_

_When you're here,_

_When things get messed up,_

_You lift my head up._

_And I get lost in the clouds,_

_There's no sense of time with you around,_

_It's like Zero Gravity._

Blaine kept looking for Kurt the entire time he was singing, hoping maybe to catch his eye or something.

_Nothing brings me down,_

_When you're around,_

_It's like Zero Gravity._

_The world just disappears,_

_When you're here._

Blaine spun into his final position; he looked over at Kurt who was smiling.

"That was amazing! Just one thing Blaine, make sure you keep eye contact with the crowd." Mr. Shue announced clapping his hands together.

Blaine blushed he didn't realize that he was that obvious in his search for Kurt. He nodded towards Mr. Shue, taking his advice and walked over to where Artie and Mike were standing.

"That was awesome! We are going to kick ass up on that stage tomorrow!" Mike commented to Blaine.

"Yeah I hope so." Blaine replied glancing back over towards Kurt, who, to his surprise, held his gaze for a few seconds before blushing slightly and turning away to talk to Tina and Mercedes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I apologize that this chapter took so long to update. I have been swamped with end of the quarter assignments, a head cold and every time I would write it I didn't like it. It had to be perfect, so this is the end result. By the way, Come What May is the BEST song I have ever heard ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters :(**

Blaine and Kurt walked back to the hotel room, an awkward silence falling between them. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, accidentally catching his eye. Kurt quickly looked away, blushing slightly and beginning to walk a little faster.

Kurt quickly swiped the card to unlock the door running over to his bed; he pulled out his phone, and acted as though he had some very important gossip which he just had to tell his girls. Blaine closed the door behind him; following in suit he walked over and sat on his bed pulling out the calculus homework he had brought with him. He didn't even notice that Kurt was now sitting, facing him, staring directly at him.

Kurt sat there, watching Blaine for countless minutes. He noticed how his curls, as they were escaping their helmet of gel, would fall down and hung lazily on his forehead. He noticed the thickness of his eye lashes as they embodied his beautiful hazel eyes. Maybe he was just over thinking things? Maybe Blaine had been looking at Brittany? That would seem logical, he wasn't even sure if he was gay? You'd think that since he had been going to McKinley for about a year now, if he was, he would have said something by now.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked almost inaudible.

Blaine glanced up, surprised when he saw Kurt sitting there watching him. He blushed a little, wondering how long he had been sitting there.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you did really great in practice today. I'm sure tomorrow will be nothing." Kurt said, a bit panicky after all his original words had escaped him.

"Oh, yeah thanks." Blaine glanced back down to his paper sadly, maybe he should just tell Kurt how he felt and get it over with.

"Kurt, I-"He began, hopping off the bed and sitting down in front of Kurt. "I don't really know how to say this. I-."

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips that were now on his. Kurt pulled away, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry I don't really know why I did that." Kurt put his hand over his mouth and looked away.

Blaine blushed, smiling as he looked at how embarrassed Kurt looked. He reached up and grabbed Kurt's hand, which was covering his mouth, taking it into his own. He placed his other hand under Kurt's chin, getting him to look at him again. Kurt was less embarrassed and more confused.

"I like you, Kurt." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him a bit closer. Lying down side by side, they pulled apart. Blaine smiled at Kurt, while Kurt ran his fingers through his loose curls. Kurt nuzzled in closer to Blaine resting his head on his chest. Together they fell asleep soundly, saving any conversation for the morning to come.


End file.
